


Once More

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, POV Alternating, Past Lives, Reading, Reincarnation, Romance, Walks In The Park, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The place could have been their kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

Makoto stood beside Ami, her warm hands resting on the soldier of Mercury’s shoulders like the lightest touch. Ami was no longer afraid to lean back into the soldier of Jupiter’s body, to share her touch, and Makoto had since welcomed the closeness between them.

“This park really is beautiful,” Makoto said, lifting one hand to gesture to the large, colorful fauna and flowers in front of them.

“It really is, Mako-chan.” Ami replied, resting her hand on Makoto’s. “This place really is important to me.”

_Besides you, of course._

“Yeah, it is important, for all of us, Ami-chan.” Makoto inferred, albeit softly. “All of this green space, it has to be. We all have a large responsibility to keep it safe, along with the rest of the world.”

Ami turned around, letting Makoto wrap her arms around her waist. “You’re right, as we are soldiers of the Moon Kingdom. We do have to keep our home safe. I will devote my life to protecting it with the one I truly care about.”

The warrior of Jupiter smiled, small but genuine, and leaned down to kiss her warrior of Mercury. “Huh, I guess we agree on something there,” she replied, and then they both turned to look out at the city park.

The place could almost have been their kingdom, once more.


End file.
